<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthy by MegaAuLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867656">Worthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover'>MegaAuLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dark Ages, F/M, Fantasy, Violence, child endangerment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a legend that says only the pure of heart see Unicorns. Katniss Everdeen has always lived in the shadows, afraid of storms. As the daughter of a King, she has to follow the path set by her father. But what happens when she meets a blue-eyed stranger, will she have the courage to follow her heart? Will she be worthy of seeing a Unicorn? Fantasy/Romance HG AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Everlark Fic Exchange - Springtime 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winegirl/gifts">Winegirl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss of Everdeen sat by her window, looking out into the horizon. Her mind drifting to the subject her sister loved the most, unicorns. Katniss wasn't a believer in such creatures, but the lore that surrounded them made her feel like a farce. It was said that they were attracted to the chaste, the pure of heart, the faithful, and the valiant. She wasn't valiant. She was a fearful, quivering mess before lightning, the forceful tempest, and the thundering roar of the heavens.</p><p>A unicorn would never seek a cowering fool.</p><p>To the world, she was the daughter of King Julian of Everdeen, poised, elegant, trustworthy, strong, and noble. Yet, let thunder blast through the sky and she turned into a mouse, running for cover. In her family, the only person who gave her any comfort was her baby sister, Primrose. Her beloved father and mother wanted Katniss to fight her fears and conquer them.</p><p>Her night terrors seemed all too real to overcome. The rain, the howling wind, the only light came from the striking lightning and the immense explosive sound shook her as a child. She was barely seven years of age when the dreams began. Dreams that shook her awake with a scream each and every time. There were times that she didn't sleep for fear of walking in a full terror.</p><p>No, a pure gentle creature like the unicorn would never come to her side. Katniss wiped her face as a single tear fell from her eye. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be courageous. She wanted to be brave, but that would never happen.</p><p>A cool sea breeze lifted her locks and caressed her face. She sniffed as her eyes took in the sparkling ocean. The castle, located at the cliffs of Albion, was a structure her father was building as a defensive tactic to ward off enemies. It was also a port of call and place to trade goods. It was going to become a prized city for her father, the King.</p><p>As the eldest, Katniss came along with her father to oversee the construction. She was supposed to dress her room along with the other chambers and spaces throughout the castle with comfort. Truthfully, Katniss was not a decorator. She was most helpful with the hands-on maintenance. Picking a tapestry, or a shade of fabric bored her to tears. Her sister Primrose and her mother were better suited for it.</p><p>Her room faced the sea and their sworn enemies. She could see the island Merchant on a clear day. Her eyes took in the flatlands, which was known for its farming and fabrication of artisan goods. Oddly, the goods made by the Merchants were coveted by the citizens of the Seam. What came between both islands was the war that raged betwixt them for the past 20 years. The animosity all began because of her mother, the fair Gwendolyn of Merl from the Isle of Merchant.</p><p>There were many stories about how her parents met and fell in love. At the root of it all was her mother was pledged to marry someone else, but she abandoned everything to be with the man she loved. Their love started a war that still raged to this day.</p><p>"Do you suppose you will ever spill your secrets?"</p><p>Her father's voice startled her. He was the only person with the ability to sneak up on her.</p><p>Katniss smiled. She was the mirrored image of her father. She stood gracefully to her full height but was the shortest of all of the Everdeen's. Her father was a giant of a man. Her mother was also tall. Her sister Primrose, who was four years younger than her, already towered over her. "I have no secrets, and if did I wouldn't be able to contain them."</p><p>Her father laughed. "This is true. You have never been very good at hiding things. You are unlike your sister."</p><p>Katniss chuckled. She was a realist. Her baby sister was a dreamer who believed the mythological creatures like centaurs, fauns, and gnomes. "Primrose is still young, father."</p><p>"I swear her mind is sharper than mine and she speaks to me as if she has the knowledge of the elders." He rubbed his hands together. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"I assume you are here to take me to see the rest of the castle?"</p><p>"I am. I want you to get acquainted with it as it will be your home one day. A present, if you will, to celebrate your birth."</p><p>This stopped her dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. "This is meant to be mine?"</p><p>"In a way." Her father smiled at her but didn't elaborate.</p><p>There were rumblings about the castle, all to do with her father and a debt that had yet to be paid. Katniss never paid attention to such goings-on, but she wondered if it had to do with this gift her father was giving her.</p><p>They arrived the night before, but it was too dark to make the inspections. This morning, she walked throughout the building site with her father. The outer walls were thick and ready. The structure of the main house was done. It was the other buildings that were currently being worked on. There were men everywhere.</p><p>Her father was in discussions with the building's architect.</p><p>Katniss was wandering around the build site. She was watching the men move the stones. It was back-breaking work, and only the strongest were able to move the stone quarried out of the side of the mountain. Seam stone was the strongest. It was their greatest export.</p><p>Katniss caught a glimpse of a young man with fair skin and blonde wavy locks.</p><p>There weren't many faired haired people on the isle of Seam. Most of them had olive skin tone or darker with dark brown or ebony hair and either grey or brown eyes. Those of a fairer nature were far and few between. Most of the people who came from the Merchant side before the strife began settled in coastal areas that faced the Isle of Merchant.</p><p>Curious, she moved closer. When the young man turned his face, Katniss stopped moving. His eyes were the color of blue gems, his face handsome and rudy. He was staring at her, and she felt her cheeks tingle with warmth. He smiled at her, and it was like lightning striking on a clear day.</p><p>Katniss cast her eyes away, but then she heard a large crash. When she looked up a bald man had pushed the handsome stranger to the ground. The bald man was leaning over him, with a whip poised to strike as he growled, "Are you daft, you cannot go around dropping stone!"</p><p>"Stop," Katniss yelled as she ran toward the young man who was on the ground. She sheltered him.</p><p>"Who are you, nothing but a flitch. A filthy little flitch."</p><p>The insult meant she was no better than a pig, just a piece of flesh for a man to enjoy. Squaring her shoulders, she addressed the man, "I am Katniss, daughter of King Julian of Everdeen, and I order you to stop." Katniss knew her word meant nothing if not backed up by her father.</p><p>The man laughed, "And I am the King of the Fairies."</p><p>"You will not harm this man," Katniss ordered.</p><p>The man lifted his whip. "Then you both shall get a beating."</p><p>Katniss closed her eyes waiting for the first strike of the popper.</p><p>"Katniss," her father called to her.</p><p>She opened her eyes. The man with the whip was being held back by her father's men. Her father stood in front of her and she rushed toward him. "Father."</p><p>She turned around, but the man she was defending was gone, vanished.</p><p>"Thomas, see that this man Thread is taken from here. I will not endure the workers being mistreated."</p><p>"Always defending the plight of the little man. You have all the makings of a good leader, Katniss.</p><p>Humbly she courtesy before her father. It was sad that she was the firstborn and not a male heir. It was a law established long before her birth. Katniss would never be Queen in her own right. Her father would have to die, and she'd have to marry for that to happen. The man she married would be king, she would be his consort even though her blood was of royal birth. Katniss loathed this idea but was powerless to do so, the example of the overseer was a pristine example of her position in the social hierarchy.</p><p>"Come," her father extended his hand. "There is much to explore today." Katniss placed her hand in his before her father transferred it to his arm.</p><p>The rest of the morning was spent beside her father. Her mind kept on straying to the man she had protected. She wanted to look for him but she couldn't as her father asked her to help him inspect the village just beyond the castle.</p><p>Along with taking care of the castle, her job was to take care of the well being of the people who lived on the land. "Katniss, what do you think?"</p><p>Katniss blinked up at her father.</p><p>"The homes of the villagers, what do you think?"</p><p>Katniss blushed. She had been caught thinking of him, the man from before with the enchanting eyes. "What do I think?"</p><p>"Yes, it's what I have been asking you?"</p><p>She quickly surveyed the area. "We must repair their homes. The winter storms have done great damage."</p><p>"Yes we must," her father said admirably. "I will send Beetee to see to it." Beetee was her father's master mason.</p><p>Katniss nodded. Her heart raced as she thought she saw a pair of blue eyes watching her in the throngs of people collected to peer at her father. She blinked and looked again, but the blue eyes were gone. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.</p><p>That afternoon she found herself in the wooded glen just outside of the castle, with her bow in hand. Ever since she'd seen that man, she hadn't been able to think of anything else.</p><p>She took aim at a leaf and shot through its center. Closing her eyes, she breathed in-and-out deeply, evenly. Blocking out the ambient noises, the rest of the world faded around her. Katniss focused on the sound of the wind as it blew through the trees. She opened her eyes to zero in on the stem of the leaf that hung a few yards away. As she did, she heard the crack of someone stepping on twigs as they approached her.</p><p>Her mind played a trick on her, for a tenth of a moment she thought she heard hooves instead of feet. Her imagination conjured up a unicorn. She briefly wondered if she was worthy enough to receive a visit from such a benign creature.</p><p>Katniss turned toward the sound of the noise, ready to let her arrow fly just in case it wasn't.</p><p>"Wait, don't shoot."</p><p>The blonde man from that morning stood just a few feet away.</p><p>"Please, My Lady," he got on his knees before her, his hands in the air.</p><p>Katniss growled, "I could've shot you."</p><p>"Would you mind lowering the sharp pointy arrow?" Peeta asked nervously.</p><p>Katniss rolled her eyes, but she lowered it down.</p><p>"Thank you for not shooting me." He still was on his knees with his hands in the air.</p><p>Katniss couldn't help smiling at him. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"I was searching for food when I happened upon you." His eyes were trained on her weapon. "Do you even know how to use that?"</p><p>Katniss rolled her eyes again and spotted two fowl flying in the air. She felled them quickly with one arrow. They fell somewhere behind him.</p><p>"Well never mind," his blue eyes shined as he saw her deadly aim and accuracy. "I've never seen the like."</p><p>"I am my father's daughter." Katniss nodded in the direction of the birds. "Come, we have to find them lest a fox gets to them."</p><p>"I wanted to thank you for saving my life today. I'm indebted to you."</p><p>"No, it is my duty." Katniss walked by his side. Normally she didn't interact comfortably with men unless she was with her father. Women were often seen as chattel to be traded, or possessions to be had. He was the first man outside of that realm that she felt comfortable with.</p><p>"I've seen the way Thread has treated other men, and you spared me."</p><p>"You had an accident, dropped the stone you were carrying." Katniss glanced at him, trying not to let his nearness affect her. She cleared her throat. "No one was hurt and the stone wasn't cracked so there was no reason for Thread to want to whip you. He shouldn't even have had his whip with him at the site. All of the men there were free, able-bodied men simply working for their rightful wages."</p><p>They found the birds. She plucked them from the ground. "Here take them for yourself."</p><p>"I cannot," he said.</p><p>"Please," Katniss stepped closer to him. It became essential that he take her gift. "If you are foraging in the woods for food then you must be hungry, if not for yourself then for your loved ones."</p><p>"I am alone." His face flushed. "I have no wife or child."</p><p>The news that he was without romantic attachments caused her eyes to widen. He was handsome and his eyes made her heart flutter. Awkwardly she thrust the birds toward him. "Then make a feast of it. Share it with the others."</p><p>"Why are you always so generous to a stranger?"</p><p>Katniss blushed. She had no words to say because his words were false, she wasn't generous she wasn't good. It was part of what was expected of her. However, despite this fact, there was another reason words failed her. She couldn't admit that she was a star-struck maiden and that he was the most beautiful male specimen she had ever set eyes on.</p><p>"You are kind, Katniss of Everdeen." He took the birds from her. As he did, his hand brushed hers and she gasped at the sensation that shot through her. His voice became deeper; his blue gaze penetrated the depths of her soul. "And I am indebted to you."</p><p>She was unaware of how close they were until she felt his breath upon her lips. But he backed away. Katniss blinked, unsure of what happened.</p><p>"I am sorry for," he breathed, backing farther away.</p><p>Everything within her screamed for her to follow him, but she remained where she was, watching him disappear.</p><p>She returned to the castle and that night she couldn't touch her celebratory meal. She was hungry, but everything was tasteless. Katniss wanted to see him again, but there was no reason for her to go out again to where they were building. Even if she could somehow find an excuse, she never asked him his name, so finding him would be even more difficult.</p><p>What did change were her dreams, she was now in a room, afraid until a small pale hand reached out to her in the dark. Katniss felt safest when she was with the boy, even though his face was blurred. In her dream, she held his hand as he led her out of the place of danger. He protected her until for some reason she found herself alone in the meadow surrounded by the tall grass with a storm brewing overhead.</p><p>The new portion of her dream kept her brain occupied, stealthily coming to the surface whenever she had a still moment. Katniss began questioning her sanity. The immense amount of work helped tire her out.</p><p>One day she was in the village, quietly inspecting the work when she heard children speaking in excited voices.</p><p>"Unicorns are real," a boy said.</p><p>"No, they are not," a girl growled. "My father said unicorns are made up inventions to keep feeble-minded people entertained."</p><p>Katniss chuckled quietly until she heard another voice, of a child whose voice was soft but filled with wisdom.</p><p>"My mother said they are real, but they do not appear to the ones who have darkness in their hearts. It could be why the meek will inherit the earth because they are pure."</p><p>Upon hearing the child's words Katniss cast her eyes to the ground. In her heart she wasn't pure, she was tainted goods. It was why providence would never smile upon her shoulders. It's why she could never believe in myths and legends, why she didn't have faith or hope.</p><p>Katniss felt inferior but remained quiet about it. The man she'd met had called her kind and generous. If he knew of her cowardly ways he wouldn't want her. Katniss did what she had been told to do all of her life, conceal her true self and do what was expected. She concentrated on the reconstruction of the homes of the villagers. Two weeks later, she stood watching the house's roofs being thatched. It was a windy day and it appeared that a storm approached from the sea.</p><p>"My Lady." Beetee approached her. He was a small man who walked around muttering to himself and making notes in a thick vellum. He was odd and he smelled like wax and cats.</p><p>"Yes, Master Mason." The man looked agitated by the quickly advancing inclement weather. She too was worried. They'd been steadily working on the roofs for two weeks, and they were still finishing up the homes.</p><p>"We are going to need more men to be able to finish before the storm."</p><p>"I shall seek permission from my father." She mounted her steed but didn't have to go far as her father was approaching her. "Sire," Katniss quickly dismounted and curtsied. Her father slipped from his horse.</p><p>"Katniss," her father greeted.</p><p>"Master Mason Beetee recommends more men to help finish the work before the storm arrives."</p><p>"I was coming to see how the work was coming along." Her father glanced at his right-hand man. "Thom bring men over. Promise them an extra day's pay if they have the homes fixed before the storm hits."</p><p>Thom nodded and left.</p><p>"I am assuming you want to stay behind to make sure the work is finished tonight?"</p><p>"If it so pleases you? I wish to stay and oversee the work." She had never been a disobedient daughter and knew if her father denied her being there she would dutifully return back to the castle. She also knew her father wanted her to face her fears head-on and that is why he did not bend when her fear of the elements of nature threatened to overtake her.</p><p>Katniss wondered if her father truly wanted her to be a man. He trained her like one, but, expected her to act like a lady.</p><p>"Fine," her father said.</p><p>Katniss nodded. Within an hour she had twenty-five more men at her disposal. She was bundling the reed with the women when she saw him. Her eyes became wide, and she wondered how a man could become more handsome in a space of days. She stood up, brushing the dry reed from the skirt of her dress. "You."</p><p>"I have a name, My Lady," he said with mirth as he bowed before her. Straightening up, he grabbed several rolls of reed and headed off to one of the houses.</p><p>Katniss followed behind him. She was not going to let him escape until she knew what to call him. "What is your name?"</p><p>"Peeta," he said, putting the bundles of reed down. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>"Just, Peeta?"</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>She glanced at him, not understanding why he was smiling, or what was going on between them. Frustrated, she frowned. "Why do I feel like you are baiting me?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't a man bait a pretty face?" He winked at her.</p><p>She opened her mouth and shut it quickly. Katniss didn't consider herself to be pretty. Her sister was the one with that distinction. Primrose was fair like their mother with pale blue eyes and flaxen hair. She also had a sweet face that held all of the classic notes of beauty.</p><p>He chuckled. "You look surprised."</p><p>She wanted very much to speak to him, but she didn't know what to say. "You need more reed," she blurted and scurried away.</p><p>She grabbed two more stacks and rushed right back, still not sure what to make of his statement.</p><p>"Why doesn't it surprise me that no one has ever told you that you are pretty?"</p><p>"Because I am not and clearly your eyesight is failing you. I am not tall and there is no striking quality on my person to qualify such praise."</p><p>Peeta took the reed she held in her hand. "My Lady, that is where you are wrong."</p><p>He didn't look like he was mocking her, but that didn't stop her from staring at him as he rushed up the ladder. Giving herself a mental shake, Katniss reminded herself that there was work to be done.</p><p>The wind's strength increased as they were finishing. The skirt of her dress was plastered against her legs.</p><p>"We need to get everyone to safety," she shouted over the howling wind to Master Mason Beetee.</p><p>"I agree. I will stay here with the men. You should go home."</p><p>"No, she should stay here with us. It is dangerous out there," Peeta's voice shouted from behind them.</p><p>Katniss turned to see him. He looked worried.</p><p>"I can take care of myself." Lightning graced the sky followed by its cousin, thunder. The clouds grumbled under the strain of the water contained within their depth.</p><p>Katniss flinched at the sound of thunder. It brought forth the memory of the dream. Her heart raced, jaw clenched slightly, and her hands trembled. She took deep even breaths to calm herself down. This was not the time to fly into hysterics.</p><p>"I know you can, My Lady, but against the heavens, not even Icarus had a chance."</p><p>The cold rain began to fall and none too gently.</p><p>His comment caught her off guard. He spoke like an educated man. Not many people knew of Icarus. Thunder filled the air and she jumped closer to him. "</p><p>Beetee shouted over the rain, "Quick, My Lady, seek shelter. I'll handle the care of the other men inside of the stables."</p><p>Katniss hated thunder. She froze, unable to move. Peeta took her hand and led her through the pouring rain to a small cottage. A woman let them in. He dragged her inside, turned around, and locked the door. He went about the room making sure the windows were shut.</p><p>Once inside she calmed down a little. She couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but she hated thunder. Her nightmares were often about a large tree in a thunderstorm.</p><p>"My Lady," greeted the woman named Cecilia. She and her two girls were bowing.</p><p>"Please, do not trouble yourselves." Katniss smiled and winked at the girls. "I am the one indebted to for your kindness."</p><p>The young girls giggled.</p><p>"We do not have much," Cecilia started to explain.</p><p>"I need nothing, just a spot to sleep in." Cecilia looked like a widow, to take from her would be a sin. "Perhaps a dry cloth?"</p><p>"Winifred, quickly, help me find a dry cloth, and let us prepare a place for the lady to sleep!" Cecilia ran with her eldest daughter up the ladder to find a cloth in the loft. The little one who was around three or four stayed behind.</p><p>Katniss kneeled to the height of the child. She took a coin from her pouch and gave it to the little girl.</p><p>The little girl opened her eyes wide at the shiny coin. Her small hand grasped it.</p><p>Putting her finger to her lips, Katniss whispered, "Shhh, our secret."</p><p>The little girl nodded then scampered up the ladder.</p><p>"You treat them equally," Peeta said.</p><p>"They are people, just trying to survive, and feed their families." She stood up to face him. The wind and rain pounded on the exterior of the home. "I know not everyone would agree, but it is our duty, as rulers, to make sure our subjects are well. What good is it to have power if the people who give it to you are hungry, sick, or their homes are crumbling around them? There has to be a give and take."</p><p>"Your father taught you this?"</p><p>"Yes he did," Katniss looked down. All of her life she'd stumbled with words, but with Peeta, she was able to say what she intended and sound intelligent.</p><p>Thunder filled the room and she jumped. She needed to get her attention away from the storm.</p><p>Cecilia came down with her two girls; they had bedrolls with them. "We've made a space for you and your guard to stay in the loft. My daughters and I can sleep down here."</p><p>"Thank you for your generosity," Katniss wanted to add more but The thunder shook the heavens and she became jittery.</p><p>Peeta pushed her up until she was in the loft. "You heard the lady of the house, My Lady?"</p><p>"Peeta," she complained, his actions caused her to forget the thunder.</p><p>"Get comfortable. I'll stay downstairs with the family. You stay here."</p><p>Katniss nodded and turned to find the pallet. She tried to hide her discomfort by pretending that she didn't hear the rain or the wind, but the sudden boisterous clap of thunder unnerved her.</p><p>"Please stay until I fall asleep."</p><p>He lay down beside her and gently took her hand. "Who stays with you at home?"</p><p>"My sister, she stays with me when it gets this bad," she whispered.</p><p>He got closer to her. "Is your sister here?"</p><p>"No, she's back at home." His other hand was slowly soothing her back. His gentle administrations lured her to fall asleep.</p><p>In the morning, she found his arms were wrapped around her protectively, her head nestled on his chest. He had protected her, calmed her nerves, and stayed with her during the night, preventing the nightmares from appearing.</p><p>She wasn't frightened, nor did it seem odd. It almost felt like she belonged in this man's arms. Slowly she tried to move, but his grip tightened. She rested her head on his chest once more. A small smile played on her lips as she heard the gentle beating of his heart.</p><p>His chest rumbled as he spoke. "I am sorry. Forgive me for taking such liberties."</p><p>She sat up slowly. "Thank you for chasing my nightmares away."</p><p>Peeta didn't say anything, he simply nodded.</p><p>The next day, she didn't venture out of her room. She was glad for the break in the weather, but now that the restoration of the villagers' homes was completed she could take a much-needed break. Last night something within her had shifted and she couldn't put her finger on what it was.</p><p>That night the weather turned for the worse. She was in her room listening to the wind and blasted thunder. Everyone was sound asleep except for her. She was cowering in her bed. She hated this side of her and wished there was a way for her to quit her terrors. But her fears all stemmed from the nightmare that seemed all too real. It was always the same dream, a cliche really. She was hiding in the meadow, lost and afraid, the boy who helped had disappeared, her hands pressed against her ears. Lighting flashing in the sky and the noise of the thunder felt like the earth was going to swallow her alive.</p><p>A loud clashing sound made her squeal, but then she realized it came from her window, not from the heavens. Katniss ran and picked up her bow and arrow. Thunder she may have not been able to do anything about, but an intruder she could handle, easily.</p><p>A pale hand reached up from the exterior of the window. Notching her weapon her vision trained on her assailant's hand. Until a familiar voice shouted, "My Lady, a little help here. Please?"</p><p>"Peeta?" Katniss couldn't believe her eyes or ears.</p><p>"Help," he cried.</p><p>She dropped her bow as she ran to the window and helped him climb inside of her room.</p><p>"I am sorry for scaring you, My Lady." He was wet and dripping on her floor.</p><p>Katniss couldn't believe he'd done something so moronic. She thrust a drying towel at him, angrily. "Do you realize you could have slipped on the wet stone? Hurt yourself?"</p><p>"Are you always so serious? Do you ever have fun?" He gave her a wolfish smile.</p><p>Katniss raised her eyebrows, thinking this man was insane. "Fun?"</p><p>He dried his hair. "You know, laugh at a joke, or sing for the sake of singing, or maybe even play or dance?"</p><p>Katniss didn't know where he was taking this conversation. He could have died trying to climb into her window. She was three floors up. It was a dangerous feat for anyone. She rolled her eyes and stalked to the fireplace and stoked the fire to life.</p><p>He dried his arms and legs. "Have a conversation about nothing or something?"</p><p>"No." She glanced at him over her shoulder. He was giving her that funny look that he'd given her last night. It made her mouth dry. She cleared her throat. "I am serious, you could have died, Peeta! Why are you even here?"</p><p>"I came because I know how much the thunder bothers you and I thought correctly, you are by yourself."</p><p>"Oh." Katniss breathed.</p><p>"I just wanted to be with you, make sure you were fine." He looked down at the floor. "Last night, even with me there, you fidgeted in your sleep, and whimpered as if the hounds of hell were pursuing you."</p><p>She cast her face away wondering why her entire body was aflame with sparks.</p><p>"I swear, I would never touch you, and if you want me to leave, I shall."</p><p>She stood by the fire, feeling her heart in her throat. Every syllable he uttered was said with conviction and verity.</p><p>He came to stand by her and his heat seemed to leap off him and onto her side. Katniss swallowed several times as she snuck a peek at him. He didn't seem affected like she was. Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweaty, and all rational thoughts flew out of her head.</p><p>"Do you wish me to leave?"</p><p>The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, "No please do not leave."</p><p>"I would like to be friends with you, if you allow it?"</p><p>The word gave her pause. Friends was such a benign word, but it betrayed its nature because it was intimate, personal, and fathomless with the spectrum of emotions. "Friends," she said cautiously.</p><p>"Yes, I wish to know you better." His gaze did not stray from hers. "Are you not curious about me?"</p><p>He was bold in his assumption, and her cheeks bloomed as it was true she was intrigued by him. "How does one become friends?"</p><p>He sighed, as he rubbed his hands over the fire. "What is your favorite color?"</p><p>His question surprised her, as she wondered how this was connected to becoming friends. It took several seconds to finally answer him. "Green."</p><p>"Hmm, that makes sense since you liked the woods." Peeta smiled at her. "Okay, now it's your turn you can ask me whatever you please.</p><p>"What's your favorite color?"</p><p>"Orange, like the color you find in the sunset."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes." he chuckled. "You sound so surprised."</p><p>"Well, it's because I thought you'd be a man who liked red."</p><p>Peeta sounded puzzled, "Red?"</p><p>"Well, I can't see you liking blue."</p><p>"No blue isn't my thing. But why red?"</p><p>"Because you're passionate. You work hard and you are bright and cheerful." Katniss closed her eyes. She hoped that she wasn't making a fool of herself.</p><p>"I've never been described like that, though, I can say that I am passionate." He moved closer, then said, "Being friends is interesting, is it not?"</p><p>Katniss mulled this over in her mind. "I've never had a friend."</p><p>He looked out of the window. "I think my presence has helped you forget about the chaos outside."</p><p>Katniss paused. She'd forgotten all about the inclement weather. It occurred to her that he did that; he made her feel safe.</p><p>"Now you should go to sleep."</p><p>"Oh, yes." Innocently, she climbed into the bed, watching him as he extinguished the candles.</p><p>He took off his shirt and left his tunic before climbing into bed with her. As soon as she laid on his chest she sighed.</p><p>"How long do you think you and your father will be here?"</p><p>"I am not sure. He seems to be waiting for something."</p><p>He didn't say anything. His hands, however, soothed her back. "Good night friend," she whispered as she fell asleep.</p><p>In the morning he was gone, but the sky continued to be overcast. Katniss discovered the hard way that the spring in Albion was a violent show of tempests. She didn't understand why her father would want to gift her this castle when he knew her condition. Although her father loved her, Katniss, however, understood her duty was to uphold her family.</p><p>As the days slipped by, she, at least, didn't have to face the nights alone. Faithfully, Peeta came back to her anytime there was a storm. They devised a way for him to slip into her room without having to scale the walls.</p><p>Those nights were magical.</p><p>One night, they were lying in bed speaking about nonsensical things when it happened, their lips met. His lips were warm upon hers, and when she opened her mouth to sigh his tongue slipped inside and drew forth a moan from within her soul. It was so natural to have him taste the sweet nectar of her lips.</p><p>Even though they did nothing more than kiss, those kisses left her breathless, and she began craving them the way one might crave water or honey.</p><p>She trusted him. One day as she was walking through the castle, she heard his voice. She walked toward it, but stopped when she heard him arguing with another man in the shadows. Using her light tread, she got closer to listen in secret.</p><p>"I know what I am here to do," Peeta whispered.</p><p>Katniss wanted to gasp. Her ire increased toward him, as he had fooled her. Katniss was of sound mind to make their nefarious intentions be known. But she didn't know what they were up to so she needed to keep herself hidden.</p><p>"My Lord, then what are you doing sneaking into the Princess' room?" The other voice sounded agitated.</p><p>Katniss was scared someone else had seen Peeta entering her room. Perhaps they were not being as careful as she thought.</p><p>The voice said. "Look, I've met my fair share of fair maidens that are no better than common-"</p><p>Katniss saw Peeta push the man in the shadow further, his voice was deadly. "Tread carefully, Finnick. She is a Lady most innocent."</p><p>Listening to him, seeing his urgency let her know he cared deeply about her.</p><p>"If she is as virtuous as you say she is, then know it is a dangerous game you are playing!"</p><p>"Finnick I am not playing a game." His voice was harsh, but then it softened as he spoke of her. "After experiencing Thread I thought the worst, but she was unexpected. Finnick, she is sweet and pure."</p><p>"My Lord, I do understand what you speak of. Very rarely do we find our perfect match in life." Finnick rested his hand on Peeta's shoulder as he said, "Given her history, it is no wonder she hasn't recognized you."</p><p>"What my mother did is inexcusable. I remember her tears. I couldn't…I had to…help her."</p><p>"My father was there. He fought against your mother and paid dearly for it. Your mother stole her, for ransom. How you got her out, I don't know?"</p><p>Katniss stood in the shadows, her hand over her mouth, unable to speak. Her nightmares were real, because of his family. No one ever spoke about it. They ignored her cries, calling them dreams, never realizing they were based on real memories.</p><p>"I helped her escaped through the kitchens. Haymitch helped us. Everyone thought we were the cook's children." He sighed heavily, his shoulders were cast downwards. "Her fear of storms is because of me because I couldn't keep her safe."</p><p>"You were only children, barely seven years of age, but you lead her to where her father was camped in the field."</p><p>"But I failed her. She is still afraid." Peeta paused.</p><p>He felt remorse for something he didn't have control over. They had both been so young. He did what he could to save her. Her mind was opened to the memory that somehow she'd forgotten.</p><p>At the tender age of seven, she was stolen from her bed. When she awoke the boat rocked and the heavens thundered and the rain fell on her small form. She was brought to a dungeon, her plaintive cries were unheard. The roar of the thunder, the darkness, and the feeling as if the world was coming to an end made her tremble. She existed in this torture until a young boy with captivating blue eyes helped her escape. Katniss recalled the high tall wheatgrass, the way her heart threatened to burst through her small chest as thunder the way the ground shook as they ran through the fields of wheat. The boy held her muttering comforting words. He brought her to her father who was camped in the fields outside of the castle. The boy with wonderous eyes disappeared through the wheat.</p><p>When Peeta spoke again his voice was filled with tender passion, "I am afraid she will remember me and blame me for what happened to her."</p><p>Peeta was her savior, the boy who heard her cries and risked his very life to bring her to her father's feet. The moment her father saw her small body emerging through the field he ran to her. Katniss looked for the boy it turns out that boy was the man whose kisses ignited her soul.</p><p>"Then you understand why you must stay away from her," Finnick implored.</p><p>"I…I" Peeta stammered. From her vantage point, she saw Peeta standing in front of the stranger, but he was in the shadows. Peeta jammed his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Exactly," The man named Finnick's voice took on a brotherly tone. "If her father, the King, discovers who we are, we could be executed. You have to stay focused on the mission and she is not part of the mission."</p><p>"I can't let her go." Peeta sounded broken and it touched a chord in her chest.</p><p>"You have to. You are putting her life in danger," Finnick said. "Her father is not just any man, he is the King and you are Merchant. If he believes her to be ruined, he may marry her off to some unworthy man to hide her disgrace or worse have her become an example."</p><p>"There has to be a way Finnick, there has to be a way for us..."</p><p>Katniss could hear the anguish in Peeta's voice.</p><p>"I am sorry, My Lord, but you must let her go. We'll be gone in less than a fortnight. We've found out enough about the fortification to know it to be a defensive outpost, but also a home. Valuable information. I suggest you end things now."</p><p>Katniss watched Peeta walk away, but the other figure remained where he was. Then his voice rang out in the corridor. "He loves you, you know. I sense that you love him as well, for if you didn't you would've advised your father's men by now."</p><p>Shocked that her presence was compromised she came out of the shadows. "And who is he?"</p><p>"You know Peeta is of noble distinction. What you do not know is his mother is a cruel vicious woman who would have her sons destroy one another rather than let them rule. She has already gotten rid of one son and the other is so drunk he cannot think properly. Peeta saved you as a child and was beaten for it. His grace needs a strong woman's love and he has settled on you. I wonder if you are strong enough to make that choice?"</p><p>Katniss did not know. She turned around and left. That night and the night after that she was pensive. She thought about her fears, and how they came to be. Thinking of a woman beating a child because he had done the right thing caused her distress. Finnick's words were thought-provoking, and they caused her to avoid Peeta at all costs. Time fly flew by and soon the fortnight was nearly complete.</p><p>She'd forgone eating that night and went to her room, upset because Peeta was gone.</p><p>"You are as pure as a newborn lamb, aren't you? There is no malice toward anyone."</p><p>Hearing his voice Katniss spun around. "I know about you. I know who you are."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yes," Katniss nodded. "You saved me as a child."</p><p>"I wanted to do more," he said.</p><p>Her heart pounded against her chest. "You risked your life."</p><p>He didn't say anything. They stood there inhabiting the same space, each lost in the past with memories and regrets they wished to rectify.</p><p>Katniss broke the silence. "I'd thought you'd left?"</p><p>"I couldn't…not without seeing you one last time." Peeta's gaze touched her face, an intimate caress. "Katniss," he whispered reaching out for her. They met each other in the middle, simply staring at each other. Their separation felt longer than just two weeks.</p><p>His hand brushed her hair back.</p><p>Katniss felt as if her entire body was set aflame. She licked her dry lips. She often wondered why women and men sinned. What drove them to partake of the forbidden, and now she understood. Part of her wanted him to touch her. She wasn't sure where, but the idea of his hands roaming her body made her feel tingly all over.</p><p>It dawned on her that she was going to lose him and she would never see him again. This caused her pain. She gripped his hand then pulled him to the bed, making a conscious decision to follow her heart.</p><p>"Katniss?"</p><p>She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. Soft kisses became tender caresses, clothing slowly slipped and pooled like a silent witness to the bloom of love's fruition.</p><p>With his hands, lips, and body she was transformed into a radiant goddess. Her body flew to the heavens and as she floated down, he slowly brushed her hair away from her face.</p><p>"We have this tradition to break bread with the person we love. I came here to do that with you."</p><p>"We have a ceremony as well where we toast the bread and share it with our loved one."</p><p>"Then let us combine them tonight as an oath." Peeta took her hand and kissed it.</p><p>She agreed and together they took the bread he brought, toasting pieces, and fed them to each other, pledging their hearts to the other. Afterward, Katniss felt wed to him. He picked her up and made love to her once more. It was unbridled and wilder as if they were trying to imprint their memories with textures and earthly flavors.</p><p>Right before he left, he nuzzled her awake, and slipped into her one last time, asking her to not forget him, asking her to love him, begging her to wait for him. Tears slipped from her eyes as she promised and pledge to only belong to him.</p><p>He left the bed, taking the sheets that contained her innocence with him. "This is an oath for you. I will return."</p><p>Peeta gave her a stunning pearl, larger than anything she had ever seen. "Peeta, I cannot accept this."</p><p>"It is the only thing of value that I can leave you with, please take it."</p><p>He's already giving her too much. He saved her life as a child. Helped her cope with her fears and gave her hope for the future. the Pearl was too much. "Peeta,-"</p><p>He took the Pearl, put it inside of a small pendant that was attached to a necklace, and slipped it around her neck. He whispered into her ear, "I will move Heaven and Earth for you when I return. This is a sign of my promise."</p><p>When he faced her she kissed him, the blanket she had held to her chest fell to the floor. She pressed herself to him as it was the last time she would be in his arms. He held her until it was time to leave. Reaching down he picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. His eyes held unshed tears, and his hands trembled as he cupped her chin and placed a kiss on her lips.</p><p>Katniss touched the pendant. She would treasure the pearl for the rest of her life. Her eyes communicated her desire as her words failed her. Seeing him leave was like having half of her heart ripped out. She slipped to the floor crying bitterly. Meeting him changed who she was.</p><p>She was no longer afraid of the storms, but it didn't matter as she was now broken in a way no one understood. Only her sister noted the change in her when she returned home, but Katniss didn't speak.</p><p>When her father told her of her engagement and pending marriage, Katniss was crestfallen, but she did not fight against it because it was her duty. Even though Peeta made an oath to return, she doubted she would ever see him again.</p><p>Days slipped by slowly and soon it was the eve of her wedding.</p><p>Her silver eyes took in her beloved landscape that was known as the Seam. There was a point in her life that she'd found contentment in her surroundings. Her father extended her the liberty to ride, hunt, read, and write like a man. Her childhood was an ideal time and she relished each memory. It all came crashing down on her when she learned of her engagement.</p><p>"My Lady," her maid Bristol called.</p><p>"Yes," Katniss glanced at her maid.</p><p>"You should retire to bed."</p><p>Katniss hid her scowl.</p><p>"My Lady, tomorrow is your wedding."</p><p>There was no point in becoming upset with Bristol. She was only following her father's edicts. "I shall soon. I just need…"</p><p>"Time."</p><p>Katniss nodded.</p><p>"Very well, as long as you promise not to spend too much time awake." Bristol left and finally Katniss was alone. Her only friend the single candle on the chest next to her.</p><p>Her pending wedding was a point of heartache.</p><p>When Katniss was born, the sages proclaimed that she was destined to find her true love upon her eighteenth year and unite the kingdom. Under this prophecy, her father, King Julian, arranged for her wedding to take place in her eighteenth year to Gale, son of Gilbert of Hawthorne. The marriage was the fulfillment of a pledge he made to his knight Gilbert who helped him bring over her mother.</p><p>Her father, as well as others, believed love was the one force that was able to nullify all of mankind's laws. Love was a pure form of expression. Everyone thought she was smitten with the handsome Hawthorne. Her heart felt no twinkling of sentiment toward Gale, whom she only met once. Gilbert's son had gone off as a squire to fight in the Crusades and came back last month a Knight, ready to marry her.</p><p>Katniss knew true love. It had stared at her in the face three months ago. Tears gathered in her eyes as the past collided with her future.</p><p>Three months ago she was in the arms of the man she loved.</p><p>His blue eyes were permanently etched in her heart. Katniss held the pearl he'd given her to her lips. Her lashes fluttered closed recalling the way his lips felt pressed up against hers.</p><p>Her last night with him was the night she'd given herself to him, mind, body, and soul. She could remember how it felt to have him cradled within her, and how she slept in his arms comforted without fear of the future.</p><p>His final words haunted her.</p><p>"Do you love me?" He whispered to her in the dark. He'd wakened her up just before the dawn to make love to her one last time.</p><p>"I do," she'd whispered back, her body tortured, needing the relief only he could give her.</p><p>"Then wait for me."</p><p>"I will," Katniss promised as he filled her, breaking the laws of heaven and earth. She was bound to this man in a way she could never be with any other. Only now months later did she allow herself to whisper his name, "Peeta."</p><p>A silent tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek slowly.</p><p>"You need your sleep," her sister Primrose said.</p><p>She quickly wiped her face.</p><p>"Katniss, what vexes thee?"</p><p>Katniss looked behind her, forcing a smile upon her face. Her fourteen-year-old sister was precious, but she was a fanciful young girl who still believed in mythical creatures like unicorns and dragons. "Nothing."</p><p>"It's not going to be that bad." Primrose snuggled up next to her as she sat by the window. "I rather like the Hawthornes. Vick and Rory are handsome and sometimes I cannot make up my mind about which one I like best."</p><p>Katniss laughed.</p><p>Prim leaned back, examining her. Until now Prim hadn't questioned her on the changes in her demeanor. Tonight Katniss could see her sister's mind churning. "Katniss, do you love another?"</p><p>Katniss lowered her eyes.</p><p>"Did this happen whilst you were away at Albion?"</p><p>Katniss did not want to speak about it, but her sister pouted and Katniss shook her head.</p><p>"Who is he? Does father know of him?," Prim shook her head and grumbled to herself, "No, of course not. If he did he would not have decided for you to marry a Hawthorne." Prim frowned. "Why not say something to father?"</p><p>"Prim do not ask me questions I can not answer." Katniss turned her head away staring at the landscape, wishing she could see Peeta's jeweled eyes instead.</p><p>"Please sister do not shut me out. Tell me the name of this man who has stolen your heart."</p><p>"I cannot tell you his name…," misery overcame her and she mumbled, "…he is not one of our own."</p><p>Her sister's eyes widened. "He's a merchant? It is our parent's story repeating itself again?"</p><p>Katniss cast her eyes down. "I love him, Prim. I cannot remove it from my heart. He is a part of me."</p><p>Prim gasped. "Are you with child?"</p><p>Katniss glanced out of the window towards the night sky, wishing she was outside free from the cage her father had crafted for her. "No, the odds are not that favorable to me. I only carry this," she held out the pearl.</p><p>Her sister did not touch the pearl but she simply held her and comforted her.</p><p>"Do not lose heart, Katniss," she whispered. Prim pulled her to bed.</p><p>They both got into bed. Katniss closed her eyes, tomorrow her life would be different. Tomorrow she, Katniss, daughter of Julian Everdeen, would be of the house of Hawthorne. This one thought kept her awake, but when she finally dreamt she found herself in a field.</p><p>It was a beautiful field filled with bold, bright flowers. As she walked, the palms of her hands brushed up against the soft, tall grass. At the sound of galloping, she turned to see a unicorn and a black stallion rushing her way. Katniss's heart pounded in fear as both equines headed in her direction.</p><p>The unicorn's horn was long. It could impale her. The black stallion with its massive hooves could trample her. Katniss ran, afraid of both beasts.</p><p>She could hear hooves as a beast thundered behind her. Glancing back, Katniss saw that the black stallion was right behind her. His dark mane trailed behind him as he followed her. His dark eyes looked feral. She tripped and fell on the green peat, screaming until she saw the Unicorn running toward the stallion, intending to ram it.</p><p>Katniss opened her eyes and gasped. Morning light filtered through her window. Primrose was safely tucked into her side. Closing her eyes, she wondered what the dream meant. Why would a Unicorn chase her? Shaking her head, she slowly sat up. The silence in the room was momentary as her maids came in to prepare her for the wedding.</p><p>They buzzed around her like ants around a small grain of food. Katniss barely tolerated being touched. It's why she preferred dressing on her own. In the end, her tresses were combed and braided into a coronet. Fresh flowers were placed on her head. Her lashes fluttered closed as her gut tightened.</p><p>"It's time," one of her maidens said.</p><p>Katniss nodded as she followed behind her maidens. They were getting married outside of the city walls.</p><p>Hawthorne insisted they marry in the family chapel.</p><p>It was a small building, but there was a legend that it was built by the first Hawthorne to come to the island.</p><p>Katniss had to forget about Peeta and their promises to each other. Their families were enemies. There was no such thing as star crossed lovers. She took a deep breath. Gale wasn't a bad man, but she didn't love him. She'd only met him once, during their betrothal a short time ago.</p><p>The responsibility was bestowed upon her.</p><p>Lifting her lashes, she quietly walked out of the city gate. She climbed inside of a carriage and they left toward the Hawthorne keep. Everything came to an unexpected halt.</p><p>"MERCHANTS!?" Katniss heard her father cry.</p><p>"My Lady," Bristol cried as Katniss opened the door and jumped down.</p><p>Katniss saw her father and his men, swords drawn heading toward a group of men with the colors of the Merchants. Her heart rate increased. Katniss ran into the field coming to stand between both groups. "Father, NO!"</p><p>Both her father and Peeta shouted, "KATNISS, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"</p><p>"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?"</p><p>Katniss looked behind her. Peeta had removed his helmet. He shook his head, telling her silently to let him speak.</p><p>Peeta shouted, "I propose a peace between the Merchants and the Seam."</p><p>Her father's eyes glanced from her to Peeta, who put his sword on the ground and was moving toward them. Her father nodded to the men and they sheathed their swords.</p><p>"How would you guarantee this peace?"</p><p>"In the same manner that the war began, with a wedding," Peeta stood just out of reach. Katniss wished she could run to him.</p><p>"I see, and you are?"</p><p>"The Crown Prince of Merchant, Peeta Mellark, sire," Peeta bowed.</p><p>"You were the mason at my castle?" Astutely her father said, "The one my daughter saved from the hands of Thread."</p><p>"I was, sire. I saw your magnificent structure and decided to visit, but I discovered a greater treasure, better than any edifice built of stone."</p><p>Her father chuckled, clearly amused by Peeta's explanation. Riders approached, mounted on black steeds. It was the Hawthorne family approaching.</p><p>"You do realize my daughter is pledged to marry that man," her father said pointing to Gale.</p><p>"Your grace, we came as soon as we heard the news. There are ships outside of our harbor," Gilbert said. Gale growled his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to brandish it.</p><p>"No need Gilbert. They are here to sign a peace treaty. The Prince wishes to have an everlasting peace between our two families."</p><p>"Your Grace, how will this happen?"</p><p>Peeta answered, "I do also realize you pledged one of your daughters to marry into the Hawthorne family. You assumed it was going to be Katniss, but I propose a different Everdeen."</p><p>"My youngest?"</p><p>"Yes, when she is old enough, and may I advocate for your youngest to have the ability to choose which Hawthorne she would like to marry. I've discovered the women in your family to be of exceptional mental fortitude as I at one point was threatened with a bow."</p><p>There was laughter amongst the men. Her father grinned. "And yet you still desire to have her for wife?"</p><p>"If she will accept my boon, I'd wed her, and of course build peace between our two kingdoms." Peeta came to stand next to her. "I love her."</p><p>Katniss gazed at him, her eyes filled with love.</p><p>"By uniting our families in marriage, we would unite the kingdoms."</p><p>Her father turned to her, his eyes watching her. "Do you love him?"</p><p>"I do, with all of my heart," Katniss spoke up clearly.</p><p>"But sire, she was pledged to my eldest!" Gilbert demanded.</p><p>"Gilbert there is always Prim, who by the looks of it has enchanted both your boys, Rory and Vick."</p><p>Gilbert turned to see his two youngest son's blushing at the sight of Primrose. Her father sweetened the pot. "There is also the castle I built at the coast. It will, of course, go hand in hand with the marriage."</p><p>"Father, I left the crusades," Gale complained.</p><p>"Quiet, Gale," his father ordered. Gale slunk into the background. Katniss did not mind the loss of the property. She couldn't stand all of the rain and damp cold. The property was highly prized and she knew Gilbert was astute enough to know it would increase his coffers. "I would be honored to have such a prestigious wedding occur in my chapel."</p><p>It was agreed and Katniss and Peeta married in the tiny Hawthorne chapel. Their wedding was simple, made before the glorious heavens and man, a rekindling of promises made months ago. The feast was merry and joyous. Katniss's smile was said to be brighter than the sun. And when they bedded Katniss wept with joy, her body rejoicing the love of her man.</p><p>Later on, that night, as she lay within the warmth of his arms, Katniss asked, "Peeta what of your mother?"</p><p>"When Finnick and I returned, my brother and mother had poisoned each other. No one knew what to do. When I arrived I was declared King."</p><p>"I am sorry about your family," Katniss whispered.</p><p>"You're my family Katniss. I've never really had a family, never had someone risk being injured for me. I've never had someone love me, except for you."</p><p>"You saved me too. You risked your mother's wrath." She placed kisses on his lips.</p><p>"We saved each other," Peeta said and it was true they'd saved each other.</p><p>As she slept Katniss dreamed that she stood in a field while her children played. There was a little girl with long dark hair and a boy with golden locks. Katniss saw a unicorn standing in the background watching her, protecting her. She smiled as that unicorn transformed into Peeta. Katniss smiled. Her sister was right, there were such things as unicorns.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by: mega-aulover</p><p>Prompt 77: I'd like to read a story with Everlark … and a unicorn. Or unicorns. :) We need more unicorns in the fandom! [submitted by thegirlfromoverthepond]</p><p>A/N: Who doesn't need unicorns &amp; everlark?! Special thanks to the ladies at everlarkficexchange for opening this up to the entire fandom. To the writers, you guys have been crushing it! To thegirlfromoverthepond for the prompt that allowed my brain to go in super overdrive. I think I like this two island thing and will revisit it later on. T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>